Bulletin boards of the prior art generally are constructed as a square or rectangle of a sheet of cork or cork-like material adapted to receive thumb tacks or the like to secure articles of interest to the board. The board may or may not be framed. It is attached to a wall or the like by any suitable means such, for example, as by hanging it on picture hooks or by screwing it to the wall or the like.
While bulletin boards of the prior art adequately perform the utilitarian function of receiving thumb tacks or the like used to attach notices to the board, in general they are not only not attractive but are somewhat unsightly. I have invented a method of and apparatus for constructing a bulletin board which is at once functional and attractive. It involves the use of only a minimal amount of material. It is inexpensive to construct. It may be applied on any one of a number of surfaces without damaging the surface to which it is applied. My method permits of the construction of a bulletin board in a very rapid and expeditious manner. My method permits of a wide variation of decorative patterns for my bulletin board.